


Mutual Benefit

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei does his civic duty to get Rin laid.  Kink Bingo, for the square "foot/shoe fetish."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Benefit

It's not that Issei doesn't really, truly hate her. It's just that occasionally she has some steam to let off, and maybe if he takes care of it she won't contaminate anybody else but him. He always purifies himself at the temple afterward, at least.

Either way, when Tohsaka catches his eyes and taps her foot after class, Issei knows to head to the Tohsaka mansion after the student council meeting is over. He walks there constantly looking around to see if anyone is watching where he's going. He can't admit this to anyone, not ever.

He makes it to the front step successfully, and knocks. There's a moment's pause before Tohsaka lets him in. As soon as the door is closed and locked, he is pushed against it and kissed thoroughly.

She doesn't waste any time, does she? Gah. Issei drops his school things and kisses her back, gripping her sides gently so as not to incur her wrath.

She deepens the kiss, briefly sliding her tongue against his, before leading him over to sit on the couch. Today is not a day worthy of her bed, apparently. He hates these days. Well, these days in particular. When they reach there, he slides off his jacket, then his shirt, well aware that Tohsaka will let him keep wearing them if he doesn't take them off himself.

They kiss again for a time before she guides his hands to her blouse. He undoes the buttons and pulls it off her head, then cupping her breasts through the relatively thin fabric of her shirt. She hisses, before yanking off her shirt herself.

Without having to be ordered, he licks circles around each of the points of her breasts in turn before taking them into his mouth, sucking gently. It's been months since this started, so he's gotten pretty good... or at least, Tohsaka's gotten louder.

When he's done with that, Issei slips off her skirt easily and pulls her underwear down enough so that he can work. He gives the same careful attention with his tongue there, swirling and licking and sucking until she squeezes her legs around him and his tongue is coated with a sweet fluid.

Once she recovers, she slides off his pants and his underwear. He expects a hand, maybe two. He's never had the courage to ask for anything else - and why should he? This is just so she won't molest any of the other students. The fact that he tends to get hard during it is an unfortunate byproduct.

That's why he's a bit confused when Tohsaka takes the time to pull off her shoes. "Lie back," she orders, tapping a foot impatiently on the couch.

After a slight pause, Issei leans back, his back against the pillows.

Tohsaka grins devilishly. He has no time to think about this before her stocking-covered foot stretches out and rubs him.

Wh-what is she doing?! Is that even a standard sex practice, is he being dragged into some perversion that could only come from the mind of Tohsaka? And why - ohhh.

Why does it feel so good, is the most important question. Even when she's not touching him he can feel himself get harder, just by looking at her almost-bare feet. This isn't right... he's not supposed to _encourage_ her to do perverted things...

A loud moan interrupts his thoughts. It takes a second for him to realize that it's his. She's moved her foot past and underneath his length, rubbing gently there before returning.

With that kind of attention, he shouldn't be embarrassed about how soon he comes after that. He shouldn't, but he is.

They clean up in silence. They always do. They're not lovers, they're just mutually benefiting. Tohsaka gets sex, Issei gets the knowledge that he did a good deed.

Still, as he turns to leave, Issei can't help but whimper, "Are we going to do that again?"

Tohsaka's lips curl into a small smile. "We'll see."


End file.
